


Our Let It Be

by sakuramotoko108



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramotoko108/pseuds/sakuramotoko108
Summary: After confronting how he feel about his sibling, broken as they are and broken as they find themself, Ghost struggles to face their future together while coping with the fact they love another.





	1. Chapter 1

       It had been several months (or some other time frame) since the infection was sealed away and since that time, Ghost had grown taller (and sexier xDDDDDD). With Hotnert as the queen, Ghost often had time to kill in Dirtmouth where they had chosen to live, to settle down. Living after the infection was something new, they had never known what peace was like. Life had always been an endless struggle.  
       Since the end of the infection and the death of the Radiance, their sibling had moved in along with them, but in, like, a different house. As Hornt looked over the blue kingdom beneath them, they has overseen their sibling’s recovery. Their tall, beautiful, sibling who had for so long been locked inside the temple with the light that raged through dreams. Ever since destroying her with the power of the void, their sibling had been quiet. But after all that time, he had finally gotten them alone with him. Their attention was his alone.  
       Even so, their respect for them only grew and so did their affection, to live after the death of light was a blessing, to have their sibling as well was something they regarded as a miracle. As they remembered the time in the abyss their heart burned crazy with love. They had thought of, wished for, longed for, loved them. And in those quiet moments in the dark they wanted to clasp their sibling’s weak arm in there’s and tell them of their love. Dear, dear, lovely them, the only one they loved.  
       The way their sibling looked, how quickly they recovered, everything they had heard of them, everything they wanted to say had led to that moment alone in the dark of a surface town with no sun. Being the last two of their kind filled them with a longing they had never known (see it’s ok bc hello extinction if they can’t have babies amiright).   
       In the darkness of the house, they grabbed their sibling’s claw(hand?) and looked them in their broken eyes. They brought their claw up to touch the mark on their mask that was left by their sister’s needle and by the captive light from all that time before.  
       “Have you ever wanted something you knew was something you shouldn’t have? Like a person.”  
       They were cut off by their sibling’s arm wrapping around them, that noble grip they had alway wanted to be held in was something they practically melted into. Such an embrace they had never known, it almost made them cry. Even if they were being pulled into their sibling’s gross chest hole that was burned into their shell by the Radiance but it’s okay because scars are hot.   
       “Yes… I have, they were always so close to me. I think you already know who they are…”  
       Their tightening grip made him sigh, was it really happening? So easily they had fallen into that trap that they had set up. To fall for them and them alone. What he wanted was in his hand.  
       “The Radiance…”


	2. Chapter 2

        “Wait… What…” Ghost was frozen with shock and dismay at their sibling’s totally unexpected words. Who wouldn’t want his love? After he hoped for so long. What rational bug would not want to have offspring with their sibling.  
       The Hollow Knight simply looked at them and said nothing, their unwaveringly gentle demeanor made Ghost’s shock waver slightly. Ghost’s hand slipped from their’s in shock at the rejection.  
       “But she infected this kingdom, she destroyed your home, she made you this way!” he retorted as his hand went up to grace their shattered mask.  
       Bringing a finger up to their mask, they silenced their sibling. That calm demeanor, almost cold, that drove them mad with love.  
       “She will always be…” Ghost knew the words would cut them deeper than anything and they almost didn’t want to hear it, “My-”  
       Slamming open the door, Quirrel locke d around the house and then slid up tp Ghost, as he slapped their hand into his own.   
       “Ghost, I have come to announce my undying love for y- Who is that?”  
       Quirelle pointed at the Hollow Knight who was still sitting in a daze after he kicked in the door to scream his overwhelming passion to their sibling. Quirrel lifted his shade (which are ok bc shades are like cool i gues and wearing them at night means you’re cool).  
       Throwing his hand from Ghost’s nonexistent grip, he seductively sauntered over to the Hollow Knight and lustily crunched their hand meatily into his own.Soft shell met shell and their eyes met, that moment their cheeks felt warmer than they had ever before.  
       “You are,” Quiller loocked at them, “the one I really want.”


	3. Chapter 3

       Lonely days turn into lonely months and even those passed by faster than Ghost could imagine. To think, the one that had endure several lonely centuries would feel forlorn with a simple rejection. Their sibling was more cheerful than they had ever been with them. How long had it been since they had smiled like that? It almost made him happy.  
       His sibling was always by his old freind’s side, that flow of jealousy like the ebb of a great tide that burned into their shell. They hadn’t felt hate in many years, but he felt it’s familiar double-edge digging into his side. Even the time they spent around the two only helped to deepen that feeling.  
       “She was my teacher,” Quirrel stated matter of factly as he sat next to them.  
       “So you didn’t love h-” The Hollow Knight wrote but was cut of by him saying something.  
       “Who I had sex with.”  
       Spanking his sibling’s hand into his own, he pulled them away from the bench before they could protest.   
       “I thought you said that the only one you want was the Radiance?” Ghost asked them desperatly, “That’s what you said, why I-”  
       “I change my mind” the Hollow Knight said as their hand slipped from their brother’s, “he’s worth it. And i think you should move on too.”  
       Ghost embraced them, bringing their bodies together with such force that it knocked the air from their sibling.  
       “I want you to love me! I love you!”  
       “I love you,” They eeked out through the pressure, “I can love more than one person. Just not like that.”  
       As Ghost’s grip loosened in despair at their lack of speciallness in their sibling’s life, a really big betrayal. The Hollow Knight’s hand briefly met their brother’s face, smacking him gently as their hand slid down his mask. They walked out of the door and into the town, leaving behind Ghost in the frame, looking out longingly as they watched their beloved sibling taken from them once again.


End file.
